


Bittersweet Dance

by Calacious



Series: Murder Boyfriends Falling in Love [4]
Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: It's bittersweet, this dance they have between pain and apology.
Relationships: Aaron/Josef (Creep)
Series: Murder Boyfriends Falling in Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169489
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ficuary





	Bittersweet Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Apology

Josef apologizes far more than anyone would believe. The way he acts toward outsiders makes the act of an apology seem unlikely -- all confident swagger, and alpha male.

But Aaron gets to see a different side of the man behind closed doors. One who is both confident and yet apologetic. A man who needs to hear Aaron’s words of love and acceptance, even in the face of his anger. 

“I’m so sorry,” Josef says for what feels like the hundredth time as he presses a bag of ice wrapped in a towel to Aaron’s black eye. He frowns in misery, and Aaron gives him a watery smile.

He doesn’t say that he forgives Josef for hitting him in a fit of insane rage. Josef wouldn’t want him to do that anyway. Instead, he melts into Josef’s side, and leans against the back of the couch and lets Josef do what he does best - make up for his irascible temper with tender touches, and kisses that warm Aaron’s heart in spite of the terror of the moment that had caused the black eye, the split lip, the broken wrist, the countless other injuries that Aaron has gotten in the past few years that he’s lived with Josef. 

It’s bittersweet, this dance they have between pain and apologies, yet Aaron (even though he knows it’s wrong and twisted, and that something inside of him must be broken for him to want to stay with Josef) wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
